


It's Hard Being Famous

by Vixengirl101



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixengirl101/pseuds/Vixengirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third times the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard Being Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble based off a good friend's actual experiences. None of these thoughts actually belong to Gerard, they are just my imagination working with the things he said to her.
> 
> Gerard Way obviously does not belong to me.
> 
> Nor really does nameless female character or nameless male bassist.

The first time was an accident.

He wasn’t supposed to stop after the show, wasn’t supposed to even give any of the screaming lunatics on the other side of the barrier any attention at all. They had to move tonight. Had to climb in the bus and move to the next city in order to make it on time.

He wasn’t supposed to stop.

But his name, so sudden in the aftermath of the screaming and the loud music and the racing of his heart to the beat of the music. It caught him off guard. Caught his attention before he could ignore it, had his body turning and his mind searching before he really even realized.

His eyes locked on to a girl, just that much smaller than himself. She was pressed up against the barricade, his fans packed in behind her but they still hadn’t noticed him. Her blue eyes were locked on him and he took a moment to regain his lost breathe before he really looked back at her.

She was frozen in place, seeming to have just as much trouble getting her mouth to move as he was trying to get his brain to remember that he was married. Movement caught his eye, the sight of black letters against her pale skin had his mind rushing down the gutter to how other things might look against her skin before he forced himself to focus, harsh black letters finally forming a single word in his mind.

Inspire.

His world crashed to a halt, everything narrowing down to this single girl who knew his whole purpose, every reason behind every song, and every beat behind every heart. He rushed forward, sliding his own longer fingers into hers and crushing her smaller hand in his as he pinpointed his life’s work down into a single living breathing word.

He moved slower then, trying not to scare her as he gave a reassuring squeeze to her and a sidelong glance at the stage security guard that he was fine. He moved toward the barricade, easing up alongside it so he could place his lips against her ear.

“Thank you.”

It was all he had to give her right now, all he could really muster with the emotions still swirling so powerfully through his frame and he gave her hand another squeeze just to remember the feel of it before he let her go.

He moved away, giving her one last grin before he forced himself down the hallway and away from her.

Away from the girl who looked so beautiful standing awestruck at his touch.

Away from the girl who wouldn’t leave his mind, even as he jumped up into the bus only to swept up in a hug from Frankie who was still far too hyper to be allowed anywhere near the drink cart.

Away from the girl who crept into his dreams and stole his breath away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The second time couldn’t be counted by any logical man’s account but then again, Gerard wasn’t always considered sane by his closest friends and Frank always insisted there was a side of him that was just that out there.

She’d been in a Starbucks, warm drink in one hand and her laptop in the other. She was scrolling through something, lips moving as she mumbled to herself and he’d almost stopped. Almost sat down at the empty seat across from her.

He’d gotten partially across the small drink shop, drink in hand, when another man had beat him to it. He’d sat down across from her, all smiles and laughter and she’d stared at him a little awkwardly before she asked him a question.

Too far away to hear it, Gerard had pressed himself against the nearest table and hunkered down in the chair. Not enough to be noticeable but enough to eavesdrop on the conversation. At some point a simply question turned into laughter and smiles between the two of them and he baulked as he stared down his drink with all the nonchalance of a man not quite sure how he got there or what to do with himself now that he was there.

He gave the concerned barista a gentle smile when she gave him a questioning look. 

Excited murmurs about a band and a concert brought his attention back to her table, where she was leaning forward excitedly, hands animated and a smile on her face as she spoke rapidly about something. Gerard could only guess from the smirk on the other man’s face that dissolved into genuine adoration that he was probably a part of whatever band she was going on about. 

He got a flashback to the first meeting, the hopefully eyes that begged his attention and the feel of her hand in his before he felt the dread seep in.

The band members always got more attention than the singers who never had time for more than a hug and a smile. Not with the schedules they kept.

He left the Starbucks, the drink cold and abandoned in the trash can where he threw it down in anger before he stalked outside.

Frank hadn’t even asked about his coffee when he’d slammed the car door shut behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The third time was everything.

It was raining outside, the slowly moving line of fans getting progressively wetter and wetter as the line moved in from outside.

He could feel the water starting to seep through his shirt, slowly sending goosebumps along his skin as the heater struggled to keep up with the ever dropping temperature coming in from outdoors.

He’s been hugging people for hours, fielding gifts and shirts and everything known to man as each person cOmes up and he’s almost sick of it.

He can’t remember ever having this much fun at a concert but the night is getting late and he still has to drive two hours with Frankie to the next city over before he can sleep. It’s going to be a long night but can’t quite make himself stop hugging people long enough to care.

Subtly, Mark starts shifting people through faster, trying to get to the last group of people so the both of them can go to bed. It’s already past midnight and Gerard is 95% positive that Mark has a wife and kid at home just waiting for him to make it back.

Gerard wishes he cared more about what was waiting at his own home these days and steadfastly ignores the flashes of a long haired redhead with too pale skin.

The next people are all a blur, lots of smiles and hugs and emotions but Gerard is ignoring them all, trying too hard to forget the girl with the blue eyes and the red lipstick on perfect lips.

He hugs a guy that’s just that much taller than him, genuinely surprised to hear that’s his day is made simply because his sister is so happy to be here. He thinks of the girl, happy and smiling and speechless when he’d noticed her, thinks of the way she focused solely on him, despite the crowd pushing into her from behind. He think he’d like to see her look at him like that again.

And then he thinks that maybe he ought to stop being so selfish, performing just for a chance at seeing her again, and thinks that maybe he ought to just go to have fun.

He has that thought resolutely in his mind when he sees her.

She’s laughing full and open and just so completely gone that he stops breathing just for a moment. Long enough for her to realize it’s just the two of them now. Belatedly his mind thinks “Brother” before the guard is ushering her forward, gently trying to get her up to him so he can start getting ready to go home.

She’s soaked. 

Absolutely soaked from head to toe and all Gerard can think is that she’s absolutely fucking gorgeous like that. He wants to kiss her, tilt her back and make her grasp at his shoulders, his hairs, his anything just to keep from hitting the floor.

He settles for hugging her.

When she realizes it, she’s throwing her hands up and stepping back and all he can think is “that fucking bassist” before she’s laughing and calling him dude. She’s sick, or something along those lines because as soon as it’s about his welfare, he stops listening. He just smiles, shakes his head and pulls her in for a hug before he even realizes he’s done it.

She tenses for all of a minutes before he hears her breath and feels her body settle against his. He’s still thinking of kissing her, wonders if she’ll be mad, if the bassist from that stupid band got to kiss her, if she’ll kiss him back when she pulls away from him.

She fumbles for a minute with something in her hand, a white slip that turns out to be her ticket and he reaches for his marker.

He wonderS briefly if he puts his number on it, if he writes the hotel address and his room, if she’ll call him. Or come visit him. But she blurts out an enthusiastically overwhelmed statement as he’s writing XOXO and all he can do is laugh.

He’s barely thinking about anything but this woman against a wall and she’s the one that’s overwhelmed.

When he gives the ticket back, she takes a moment to just take it in and he can see her excitement building even as he feels his own disappointment at not having written down his number. His anything.

She’s pulling something else out her pocket when he finally gets over himself.

It’s a letter. Just a simple piece of paper that she wrote for him and he can’t stop it. The flood of emotions is real but instead of it being a pinpoint to his life, it’s just overwhelming happiness that she took the time to write him something.

He, who had never thought he’d see her again but kept going to concerts and performing them in the hopes that she would be there. Him, who couldn’t stop thinking about her for two minutes. Him, who was so far down the rabbit hole he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He’s so overwhelmed at this point, so happy to just have something to keep of hers. Something that belongs to her but was meant for him. He’s just happy, happy beyond words and he takes the little piece of paper like it’s the most precious thing in the world and sticks it in his pocket.

He’ll read it later, when it’s just him and the moonlight and he can keep it all to himself. Keep her and the things she wrote for him all to himself.

The guard is getting antsy, he can see it from here but he doesn’t really want to let go of the letter, lets his hand linger there just long enough to draw her eye and repeats those words from their first meeting. The ones that kept her in his mind for all these years.

“Thank you.”

She lights up, remembers just as much as he does and he’s gearing himself up to kiss her when she turns to go. 

His reach is blind, more a desperate grab than anything else and he managers to get the words “Wait” and “one more time” out before he’s pulling her in for a hug. He doesn’t know her all that much but she lights up like she’s already his and he imagines that after a few more meeting she just might be.

She throws her arms around him, breaks down clinging to him and it’s all he can do to stop from tilting her head back and kissing her until she can’t breathe. He feels more than sees the guard move in, but he won’t let her go yet.

He backs off just enough to tell the guard off, he can wait his goddamn turn, and gets her attention before she really has to leave this time. He’s smiling when she says thank you, blurting out words he’s not sure he hears at the sight of her so happy just to see him and touch him.

He figures he has to come across cool and collected, not this blithering school boy with a crush that he feels like he is so he slides his fingers down her arm and takes her hand again, letting the emotions flood him on more time as a thought solidifies in his mind.

He grins at her, tells her something along the lines of how awesome she is and covers it up with a joke about staying dry.

He thinks it comes off pretty smoothly, he can totally imagine dating her in a few years once everything is in order but she just waves awkwardly at him and takes off running.

He imagines he’ll see her again but he knows, cause he can see him out of the corner of his eye, that he’ll have to fend off Frankie till then.

The man is already grinning like he won the fucking lottery.


End file.
